Question: Let
\[\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{pmatrix}\]be a matrix with complex entries such that $\mathbf{M}^2 = \mathbf{I}.$  If $abc = 1,$ then find the possible values of $a^3 + b^3 + c^3.$
Solution: We find that
\[\mathbf{M}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a^2 + b^2 + c^2 & ab + ac + bc & ab + ac + bc \\ ab + ac + bc  & a^2 + b^2 + c^2 & ab + ac + bc \\ ab + ac + bc & ab + ac + bc & a^2 + b^2 + c^2 \end{pmatrix}.\]Since this is equal to $\mathbf{I},$ we can say that $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 1$ and $ab + ac + bc = 0.$

Recall the factorization
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc).\]We have that
\[(a + b + c)^2 = a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 2(ab + ac + bc) = 1,\]so $a + b + c = \pm 1.$

If $a + b + c = 1,$ then
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc) = 1,\]so $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = 3abc + 1 = 4.$

If $a + b + c = -1,$ then
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc) = -1,\]so $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = 3abc - 1 = 2.$

Thus, the possible values of $a^3 + b^3 + c^3$ are $\boxed{2,4}.$